


Side to side

by ForeverDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas has a crush on Dean, College AU, Dean also likes Cas, Dont read if you aren’t comfortable, Gabriel trying to hook Cas up with Dean, I do not own any of those characters, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, M/M, Sam and Gabe are couple, Smut includes, They are on a trip together, cas is a bit asshole, language warning, so not for kid lol, there will be sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDestiel/pseuds/ForeverDestiel
Summary: When Cas happened to be spending a solid night with Dean Winchester, oo u know what I mean. This is smut. Also there will be mention of Sabriel. I said “SMUT” yes “Subtext”.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be free to comment what you think. And forgive my grammar.

“Whattt?!”

“Shit! Cas You don’t have to shout.”

“No! I have to drag you to Micheal by the collar”

Cas gives a stern look at his older brother.

“We both know you wouldn’t do that Cassie. Come on. What’s the big deal? It’s JUST a trip.”

“Yes. It’s a goddamn TRIP with your fucking boyfriend and his brother. Who are also the WINCHESTERS”

Gabriel rolls his eye impatiently. Although he has prepared for the complaints from his moron, whiny brother, he can’t still deal with it. The dude will never get how to live a life.

“Then what? They are Winchesters, We are Shurley. Don’t be a moron Cas. It’s just a trip after all.”

Castiel sighs and runs his long fingers across his weary face.

“Don’t act like you don’t know what Micheal said Gabe,” he looks at him in the eyes and reminds, “we got one rule. And you are telling me to break that one rule.”

Gabriel still insists, “What Micheal said was not to get into a relationship during our college years plus not to get involved in any romantic situations that could affect our education and graduation.”

“Yes. And you’ve already ditched that and got a boyfriend. Isn’t it enough? Don’t pull me to your mess.”

“It’s not like I am trying to hook you up with anyone. It’s just a Trip.”

Cas tilts his head, speaks in his most mocking tone, “Oh really? Like I don’t know you are trying to hook me up with Dean Winchester.”

Gabriel puts on his honey tone and says, “And like I don’t know my little brother has a massive crush on that Dean Winchester.”

“Fuck yourself Gabriel. I don’t have a crush on that prick.”

“Cassie you never learns to keep a secret secretly, do you?”

Castiel hisses, his nostrils flaring with anger and his chest rises and falls heavily with anger.

“Then prove it,” Gabriel challenges, his eyes drifting through his brother’s face to read a emotion, maybe he could play this game, win-win for him, “Prove you don’t like him and —,”

“— and what? Come with you on that trip?”

“Bingo” Gabriel makes a O shape with his mouth.

“Bullshit Gabriel as if I don’t know what you’re playing.”

“As if I don’t know your secret.” Gabriel spits back.

“I told you. It’s NOT a secret.”

The room is coated with deafening silence, until Castiel gives up,

“FINE. And after this all shit, you gotta leave me alone.”

“Deal.” Gabriel smirks.

~

It was a fucking mistake.

At least it was for Cas. He wishes he could get swallowed by a black hole or evaporated so that it would be better than living under that look of that man.

That man. Dean Winchester.

And what’s worst is that it is not the worst part.

“What did you just tell me?” Castiel whispers-shouts. “No way In HELL I am staying in a Room with HIM!”

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “It’s up to the situation.”

“Fuck the situation Gabriel. I have come with you. Now don’t tell me what to do. You, get a room or I’m walking back from here.”

“Walk back where Brother? 800 miles? Come one Cas, it’s just A Night. And you get your own bed. It’s not like I am throwing you into a lion cave. Plus it’s too late to go and look for an another hotel!”

“You could just get in with me, Gabe.”

A moment of silence hovers their conversation.

“What the hell Gabe, you just couldn’t get hornier. Can’t you split from him just A DAMN NIGHT? You’re throwing your own brother away with a stranger just because you want to get fucked by your fucking boyfriend!”

“Calm the hell down Cas. It’s not what you think.”

“Then tell me what is it?”

“Look. Sam and I booked all the rooms before we even get here. And it’s not our fault that they accidentally ran out of rooms. I need you to understand Cas. It’s Sam and my first trip together and imagine how upset he would be if I tell I gotta sleep with my baby bro while my boyfriend is sleeping alone?”

“Oh So u don’t care how upset I, your own brother – would be to spend my night with a complete stranger?”

“What are you Cas? 12-year-old? Look I promised you. Just one night and I will stop shitting around you okay?”

Castiel scans through his brother face for a confirmation, which is likely to be a temporary anyway but somehow there’s that side of him, deep down inside his subconscious mind, poking his brain to accept it happily. To stop pretending how he dislikes Dean and delightfully regard that fate has finally make his wildest desire come true. Well his brother has made it come true.

He should be thankful for that. Actually he should be worshipping and praising Gabriel for that. That damn hotel for that.

But Cas is an asshole. He doesn’t want to slip his inner dirty desires to get exposed like this. He doesn’t want some certain person to think he’s easy and have a 15-year-old crush on him stupidly.

After all, he is just afraid. He is afraid to confront that some certain person. He is afraid of what coming next. He is afraid of that intense look that melt him right away.

Cas isn’t a weak person. He never was. But everything around that person makes his knees go buckle and legs go jelly that he just want to do nothing but give up and accept the facts.

And he wishes things were fucking simple as that.

“Cas?” Gabriel asks, his voice annoyingly small and fake, eyes poking up to meet his.

“FINE.”

~

Another Mistake.

What has he done?

What was he thinking all this time? Letting Gabriel fool him and step blindly on his trap.

What was blinding him enough from stopping all this from the very start.

What made him do this?

More like who made him do this.

And he knows exactly who.

Dean fucking Winchester.

He runs his hand over his face, a usual gesture he does every time he’s desperate.

And he’s desperate as hell right now. He doesn’t know what to do.

Maybe he shouldn’t do nothing at all. Maybe things couldn’t get worst. Maybe he is just being a moron like his brother said and he should just play along like that.

Yes. Everything is going to be fine. And it’s a one night after all.

Just one night. Nothing can happen, right?

~


	2. Chapter 2

A playful smirk plays on Dean’s lips. He’s not gonna lie. Cas has the most beautiful ass he’s eve seen. He just got a sight of it twice. Once at a party and once where he was bending down in tight jeans to pick up the book in the library, just giving Dean enough view to rush to the toilet and jerk off before he came inside his pants.

It sounds as if Dean has never had sex before. Still, something about that boy gives him goosebumps. The way his blue eyes looks at Dean whenever he catches Dean staring at him. The way he blushes under Dean’s gaze. Dean wonders, how he would look under Dean, when he pins him down onto the bed and makes him squirm, and whispers those sweet little nothing to his ears and drags his pants down and feel how it’s like to be in that pretty little as-

“DEAN!”

It feels like someone explodes a firework an inch near his ear.

“What the hell Sam!”

Being snapped back to reality isn’t a blissful thing. Not even when he’s building a heaven in his thought.

“Thought you were dead.”

Dean frowns, “Don’t forget I brought you here so that you can keep your ass close to your sugar sucker.”

“So what? Treat you nice? Well Dean don’t forget I also brought you here because you don’t have the gut to speak up for a goddamn DATE!”

“Bitch”

“Jerk”

~

Dean hears the shower running as he enters the room. So pretty boy is taking a shower. Damn he would smell great then. And all lewd images slide in to his head again.

But no matter how imagination is good, never can it be compared to the reality. Like no matter how many times he has pictured Cas naked, it has nothing to do with the real Cas standing in front of him, hair soaked with water, blue, shocked eyes staring at his own greens, a towel wrapped around his hips, tightly.

He licks his lips, accidentally. 

“Uh Hey.” Dean starts.

The face before him has gone tomato red, lips gone pale.

Cas opens his mouth but nothing comes out. They stand there for like eternally until one of them realize the pond of water he has created in the floor.

“I am taking shower uh,” Dean rubs the back of his neck wondering how to ease the tension, slowly building.

So instead he breaks the eye contact first and makes his way to the bathroom before he makes something stupid.

Which is more stupid because he got a glimpse of the pretty ass just before he opens the bathroom door and closes it behind him, so drool by the sight that he only recognizes he has forgotten to grab a robe with him.

Shit.

“Cas?” He shouts, hopefully, this wouldn’t sound too strange.

“Ah can you pls get me some towels? I uh forgot.”

There is no reply but Dean knows he heard it.

A few steps later approach and Dean hears a knock on the door.

He sticks behind the door and opens it so that he could get it.

But that’s not simple as it seems.

As he opens the door, Cas hands him the towels with his head swung to one side. 

“Cas can you step a bit closer? I can’t reach it. Sorry”

They should have known. Hotels’ bathrooms’ doors aren’t strong and floors are very drastically slippery.

So dramatically, instead of having a handful of towels, he’s received a handful of Cas.

They faces are too close that Dean’s sure Cas isn’t breathing. It’s then he realizes that not only their faces were so dangerously close, but also their some certain parts were touching.

Dean realizes he has been holding Cas’s hips until the other shoves his chest and runs away.

Dean picks up the towels left on the floor and wraps around his waist as fast as he can before running after Cas.

“Cas?” Dean says, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s ok.” 

The voice is hoarse and breathy. Dean could only get hard by that sexy voice. And he is.

So that’s how he sounds. Dean licks his lips again. He let his eyes wonder over the smaller frame. 

How would he sound if Dean make him shout?

And his feels his blood boil. 

~

Everything is a silent water surface until he gets changed and both of them slide to their bed. 

But neither of them were asleep. And none part of them were asleep.

“Cas?”

“Hmm?”

Dean feels a bit of ease staring a conversation so he decides to push a bit further.

“For what happened-,”

“You don’t have to repeat Dean. It’s –ok.”

Dean gulps, “and calling you Cas– is that Ok?”

Cas chuckles, “You’ve already used it.”

Dean then realizes his actions and chuckles, “I’ll take it as a yes.”

They talk for like an hour, subjects shifting until it is about their brothers.

“Gabriel is a bitch.”

Dean chuckles, “ I see. I’ve always thought Sam’s blind.”

Cas laughs, “I wonder what they are doing right now.”

“Doubtlessly, Sammy shoving his dick into Gabe’s ass.” Dean said without thinking.

Cas gulps. And Dean hears it. 

Damn. He should have thought before saying that.

And the sexual tension becomes thicker than ever.

Dean doesn’t know how his hand makes it’s way into his pants but right now with a hot guy just some meters away from him, speaking some dirty thing, is enough to get him hard. 

He wants to touch himself, So bad. So bad that he feels his balls aching.

“Cas?” His voice is breathy.

“Dean?”

“I got something to tell you.”

“Yes?”

“I like you.”

Just three words. And next seconds, Cas is on him.

Those big blue eyes staring inside him as if they are reading his soul.

He waits for a slap, or a punch.

Instead he feels a pair of soft lips upon his.

It takes him moments to realize what’s happening before he starts kissing Cas properly back.

Cas grinds his lower body down on him so that their crotches are brushing against each other hard.

Just like the way he needs it.

He holds on Cas’s hips to keep him steady on his cock, and it earns a moan from Cas.

“Cass,” he speaks as they break apart.

“Dean. You should have said that earlier.” 

Dean lets out a breathless laugh and caress Cas’s cheeks with his fingers, drifting his index finger towards him lips to play with it.

“Deaann”

Cas moans as the length under him pokes his thighs, sending shiver down his spine.

“Tell me Cas. Do you like me?” Dean asks in a deep, demanding voice, which is a complete different one from the shy, sorrowful one earlier tonight.

Dean tightens his grip on the waist, mouth reaching to his exposed collarbone to suck like a kid.

“Ahhh I -want you Dean.”

Dean let go of the skin and looks up, “Good.”

And he flips them so that Cas’s under him and he’s pinning him down with his hips.

After exploring each other with hungry mouths and hands, they leave each other naked.

Dean kisses violently while gripping in that raven hair and rubbing his red cock along Cas’s thigh.

Cas’s hands reach between them and give a firm grip to the thick throbbing cock, moaning by the size. And shiver travels up his spine as he imagine taking it deep inside his ass.

“Fuckk Cas — ah,” Dean thrusts into the tight circle of those soft hands.

“Wanna taste you.” Cas breathlessly tells as he give strong jerks to that big cock.

“Fuckk”

Cas loosens the grip and sits on the edge so that Dean is standing before him with his lustful eyes gazing down to meet his blues.

Dean’s hands grasp his scalp as he begins to tease his inner thigh and finally reaches to take that read head on his tongue, swirling around the slit, earning loads of breathy moans from above.

He goes further, taking deep as he could, while keeping Dean’s hips steady as they start to from a rhythm. 

Dean holds onto his hair as he practically fucks into that warm mouth.

He feels the edge coming but he doesn’t wanna come. Not yet.

“Cas baby, stand up.” Cas obeys and stands up.

“Do you have lube?” Dean asks.

“In the front of my bag.” His voice almost lost.

Cas spreads out his legs on the bed. Feeling his cock throbbing to his stomach. He holds his legs up so that his hole was properly exposed to Dean, who now coming back with lube in his hands and shocked to see the sight before him.

“Damn.”

Dean kneels between Cas and insert his lubed finger inside him, slowly moving past the rim and thrusting out. 

“Ah.”

Dean moves his lips to Cas’s so that he could distract him from the pain.

Whispering sweet little nothings, he pushes the second finger in. 

“DEAN!” Cas practically screams at one point where Dean rubs his prostate.

“Shh Baby I know.”

“Dean I’m ready. Take me.”

Dean finally lubes himself and lines up before his entrance, slowly pushing in his head.

“Shit.” Dean moans as the tightness clenches around him. It makes him want to pound into his relentlessly.

Slowly, he thrusts in and out, spreading Cas’s legs wide so that he could get more space and makes up a pace.

“Ahh Dean. More.”

Dean pushes in further until his tip is brushing his prostate, earning bulks of yelps.

“Dean,” his grip on Dean’s muscular biceps tightened, his veins on his throat popping up.

Dean fucks into him harder and faster. 

“Deann Ahhh Fasterrr ah.”

Dean folds him in half, holding his legs on his shoulder and starts pounding into Cas.

Skins slapping is so loud that they forget everything but feels only them. 

Only two of them in this whole world.

“DEAN I Am close.”

“ mee too Cas.” 

Cas arches his back, drawing curses from Dean and harder thrusts. 

“Casss ahh.” 

“Deann”

“Cum.”

Dean shoots his load inside Cas and at the same time Cas spills all his seeds over his chest and Dean’s.

Dean’s jaw gone slack and his legs gone jelly as he sees stars. 

Cas is too blissful to let out a moan so he could only let out a small whimper as Dean pulls out.

“Cas?”

“Hmm?”

“Maybe we should thank Sam and Gabe for this.”

“Yes we should.”

~


End file.
